


Together from the Start

by fastxfandom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastxfandom/pseuds/fastxfandom
Summary: A series of one-shots written as if Bellamy and Clarke had started dating in season one after 1x08 Day Trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this, it's the first story I've written on here. Please comment if you think I should continue. Thanks! 
> 
> This first one takes place in 1x09. Hope you like it!

Clarke smiled as she walked towards Bellamy. 

"Hey, Princess," he said smiling back at her. "Enjoying Unity Day?"

"It's okay. By the way, all the comms are dead. They cut out as the pageant started."

"Best Unity Day ever."

Clarke smiled at him before looking back the crowd of people. He smiled right along with her.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party?" Clarke asked. "I mean, the grounder is still out there."

"Grounders." Bellamy replied. "By now, he's made it home. He's probably putting together a lynch mob."

Clarke grimaced slightly. "Relax. I got security covered." He quickly assured her.

She nodded slightly before he turned back to her. "Why don't you go get a drink? You look like you could use one."

She smiled before looking back at crowd. "I could use more than one."

"Then have more than one."

She smiled and looked down as he spoke. "Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother comes down here in two days. After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it."

"Well," she said stepping closer to him and grabbing his hand. "So do you."

He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "Maybe later."

"Come on, Bell." She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "I want my boyfriend to join me."

He sighed. "I gotta stand watch."

She sighed too. "Fine. I'll guess we'll just have to celebrate later."

He smiled before looking down.

Clarke leaned up and kissed him quickly before pulling back.

"I'm gonna go get my drink now," she said before walking away.

Bellamy just smiled to himself as he watched her walk away.


End file.
